De Lágrimas y Pactos oneshot
by SounionPrincess
Summary: Saga se siente frustrado al no ser elegido como futuro patriarca del santuario, en esa noche lluviosa de frustración y vergüenza propia una presencia maligna se le presenta para hacerle una gran propuesta...


De Lágrimas y Pactos

Esa noche llovía, había llegado de una guardia nocturna, y aún seguía con dolor de cabeza esa tarde había sido muy extraña para él, estaba pasmado.

_-Tú serás quien me reemplace – _había escuchado de su patriarca, pero no se lo decía exactamente a él sino a su compañero, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo ¿qué estaba mal? ¿qué hizo mal para no merecer ese puesto? Siempre era admirado por todos, pero esa noche, justamente esa noche se sintió el más fracasado del mundo.

La lluvia hacía las mejores melodías para deprimir al caballero de Géminis. El tercer palacio estaba vacío, oscuro, sólo él y su alma… que quería llorar de la frustración.

-_Yo quería…-_ se decía a sí mismo - _¿porqué él?... yo… -_ No podía decir que el caballero de Sagitario era una mala persona porque se estaría mintiendo.

Una gélida lágrima cayó de su rostro inerte, que no tenía un punto fijo, sólo miraba el vacío de su ruina ¿ruina de qué? Su rostro angelical se iba horrorizando al reconocer que sentía envidia de su compañero, que no quería que él asumiera; que detestaba al patriarca; y que la culpa de todo la tenía… ¿quién?

Una sensual silueta, una sombra, bailaba entre las columnas de la casa de Géminis, él se percató de su presencia, estaba atento ante cada movimiento. Unos ojos rojos se descubrieron del lado de una columna, Saga quedó petrificado, era un rostro hermoso, con ojos rojos, parecía una mujer, pero por la oscuridad no podía ver con claridad… era una presencia maligna, tentadora, que era capaz de capturarlo todo.

- ¿Triste? – le preguntó la mujer, él no podía pronunciar palabra alguna - ¡qué feo no ser elegidos cuando más lo merecemos! ¿verdad?

- No sé qué he hecho mal – dijo el joven Saga llorando

- No has hecho nada mal, pequeño – la sombra se le acercó al caballero y tomó su rostro dulcemente – es que los seres humanos no valoran a personas tan buenas como tú

- Pero Aioros es excelente también – replicó

- Pero tiene menos misericordia que tú – comentó riendo

- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

- Tú tienes algo que no todos tienen…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tienes un _otro yo_ – la sombra posa sus ojos en los de Saga. La tormenta fue peor.

- ¿_otro yo_?

- Haz de ese otro yo tu mejor amigo… y triunfarás

- ¿Y cómo? – preguntó ingenuo el caballero

- ¿Estás dispuesto a ser el gran patriarca de este Santuario?

-…lo estoy…

- Debes hacer tuyo a tu rival, cuando lo logres, el resto déjalo por mi cuenta.

La sombra desapareció, y Saga quedó pensante, una sonrisa marcaron sus labios, una sonrisa malévola, aquél rostro tan hermoso, donde era reflejada tanta santidad, se había tornado en un rostro cruel… demente…

Pasaron los días, y después de meditarlo, se dio cuenta que sería mucho más fácil de lo que creía el conquistar a Aioros.

Pero la sombra le había dicho _"…hacer tuyo…"_, quería decir que significaba algo más que conquistar.

El joven Aioros cayó en los encantos de aquel sonriente Saga, hasta dejarse caer en la cama de la novena casa, pensando que al fin Saga estaría con él para siempre. Saga lo hizo suyo, parecía un hermoso cuento de hadas para Sagitario, tomó fuertemente la mano de su amante, lo miró a los ojos, y estaba tan ciego de amor que no podía ver la maldad solapada en esos ojos verdes…

El joven géminis abandonó la casa de Sagitario, dejando a Aioros dormido, agotado. Nuevamente, su sonrisa malvada decoraba sus hermosos labios.

Llegó a la tercera casa, cubierta de oscuridad, la sombra se presentó ante él. _–Ve a visitar a tu patriarca en Star Hill y yo me encargaré de lo siguiente – _le dijo la demoníaca pero sensual sombra. Y Saga obedeció, llegó a lo más alto y encontrándolo a su patriarca le preguntó el por qué de la elección de Aioros, éste le dijo que su alma contenía una débil maldad, y en ese mismo instante la sombra se apoderó del cuerpo del caballero, mató a su patriarca y apropiándose de sus vestiduras abandonó Star Hill.

Mirándose en el espejo de la habitación patriarcal, Saga horrorizado vio a la sombra detrás de él, esta le dijo:

-Ya tienes lo que querías… sólo falta una última cosa - Saga tragó saliva- …tu amante…

La sombra se apoderó nuevamente y al intentar matar a Athena, Aioros fue al rescate, al lograr descubrir su rostro, el chico quedó perplejo, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, Saga quería llorar pero la influencia de la sombra no lo permitía, haciendo que lo atacara de muerte. Aioros, débil y con la bebé en brazos huyó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shura había salido a matar a su compañero _"el traidor"_, mientras que Saga se miraba en un espejo, el horror era su compañía en ese momento, la sombra volvió a aparecer, lo tomó por los hombros…

_- Ahora eres tú… Arlés – _Saga sonrió malignamente, ahogando a ese ser angelical que alguna vez quiso lo mejor para todos… finalmente, consiguió lo que quiso.


End file.
